mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dr Edgar Zomboss
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Minecraft Ideas Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Dr Edgar! It's me! Do you remeber me, the person who was accused of being racist on PVZCC? Well, you responded on my blog, and for that, I am ready to take a second chance on PVZCC. Will you allow me to produce more pages there? Most of it won't be Chinese, but you can excpect a few. And you asked me if I played NFM on Miniclips. Yes, I found out the game there, but I prefer to play the game from it's official page now. Will you return to PVZCC? Bookbay Talk Stop SOPA! 13:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dr Edgar! Thanks for that. But why are you going to give up on just PeaShoota? I mean, you can remove his rights and ban him, right? You're an Admin there as well! Hi hey this is ghost again im just messaging because i have my 2nd youtube acc 2nd Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/ghostmedic12232nd Nyan CatNyan CattailNyan Shooter 06:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ender Stuff I command suggest you to delete those enderstuff, plus you shuld warn Gwy12345 not to flood this wiki with EnderStuff, I know Enderman and Enderdragon is cool, but don't let him flood your wiki. (I'll be less active on PvZCC because of MINECRAFT! SHUT UP! 2nd Account 10:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh hi... sorry about pvzcc. btw i added a create new article button at main page. Hmmm... Don't you think you should make some more admins and not make too many people chat mods due to the fact that these type of chats are like 99% Empty? |My Page|STOP PUSHING THIS BUTTON 20:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No i should.... You don't need to apologize. i know i did everything wrong. i acted like a complete jerk to Hi367. I've changed nowadays.. Hello! Hi, Dr. Zomboss. I see you're ht efounder of this wiki! I'd like to be founder of a wiki one day. Can you be my friend? !Mapvz2 Ban the impersonator. some noob is walkin around with an account called Cofee BAM!. its not theone we know. some other idiot made some impersonation. perma ban him please. Nvm... -Facepalm- why was it spammed and whats LPZ Something I hope you understand me! Your friend Message Walls Hi! I'm Minecraftrules!. Please enable message walls! It will be a lot easier to communicate with people! --How???-- Heya Zomboss. Catts here :D. Just wanna ask you, how do you make those models? Why do I ask? Well, I wanna make mobs, too.;).In fact, when I grow up, i wanna be a Minecraft Developer. So, i need the right programs to help me on my dream. Thanks! :D Cattails Heart! 03:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Errgh... Can I be an admin? Someone who is actually him Thx! Thx bro for promoting me into an admin! Can you tell me your minecraft username? hey i like this wiki can i be admin i will distroy spam like a creeper Bad News. DPS was banned for no absolute reason and was global'd, meaning he cannot log on, his IP is blocked, etc. Please have the time to read this. Minecraft Pro 00:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: yeah What account? and nah, im not anyones alt, though AjCatlove constantly says im DPS and i should be banned for sockpuppeting.